Problemas
by Luuchia
Summary: [Yaoi HoroxRen] Horo tiene dudas, asi que va al psicologo...pero descubre q es una YAOISTA! que hacen todas ellas con ese televisor! xD Summary malito xDD [OneShot!]


Holaaa n.o xD esta es mi nueva historia T.T idiota claro!! xD HxR 4ever n.n

Etto, en el cápitulo en el q aparecio Horo, era el primero en levantarse...yo sigo las guias de la serie..xD wipii!!!  
demo...ojala les guste u.o

**Los personajes de Shaman King no son mios n.n xD**

* * *

"**Problemas**"

No se dio cuenta cuando estaba parado frente a ese gran edificio, pero lo necesitaba...¿Se estaría volviendo loco?. ¡Claro que no! ir al psicólogo es absolutamente normal ¿Verdad?. Después de todo fue por decisión propia levantarse cerca de las 8 de la mañana, dejando su tibio futon, a pesar de ser el primero en levantarse le costaba demasiado dejar el tren de los sueños.

Sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, no tenía ganas de ir al baño por lo que debía ser nervios, observó por décima vez la entrada del edificio y vio salir aun niño de su misma edad mas o menos, estaba abrazando a una señora mayor mientras lloraba, Dios...¡Quizá esos psicólogos eran unos mounstruos! Después de todo nunca había visto a uno. _"Por Dios ya no tienes 3 años HoroHoro"_ Se dijo asi mismo, si Fausto era un doctor y...bueno no era exactamente un mounstruo, estas personas tampoco deberían serlo...¿verdad?

Se abrazó a si mismo, no había desayunado, si que era tonto, salió de su casa corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, para después volver como si lo persiguiera el diablo, tan solo para que no supieran que había venido. Frunció el ceño mientras veía nuevamente la entrada, hace 30 minutos que estaba parado y no se atrevía a entrar, mas de 10 personas lo habían mirado como si se hubiera hecho caca o algo así.

Caminó lentamente hasta la recepción donde lo recibió una señorita joven, le indicó el piso donde debía ir diciéndole que ellos lo llamarían, le dio las gracias con un hilillo de voz, se acercó al ascensor y entró en el, rápidamente se arrepintió, pero decidió ir aunque ese ascensor fuera lo mas...lo mas...¡Dios hubiera jurado que se detuvo unos segundos antes de llegar al piso correspondiente!...Salió corriendo de allí apenas las puertas se abrieron, llegando justamente al piso donde debía estar.

Se acercó a otra señorita mostrándole una carta, ella la tomo y le enseño con el dedo una puerta, donde debía entrar, este asintió en silenció caminando temblorosamente a la puerta dicha, al entrar observó que era una habitación acogedora, un sofá para uno estaba en frente de esos típicos rojos tipo cama. Comenzó a calmarse, pero se alteró nuevamente al notar que estaba completamente solo.

¿¡ Donde estaba ese Psicólogo ?! Buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación y en un rincón vio riéndose pervertidamente a una chica de baja estatura, cabello largo, castaño y liso, pensó que sería otro paciente, se acercó a ella silenciosamente, al llegar hasta ella poso una mano sobre su hombro, esta se asustó exageradamente soltando un libro que estaba leyendo.

_"Las mejores novelas Yaoi"_

Al leer el titulo libro, Horo miró a la chica algo nervioso. ¡Ella...¡Ella era una Yaoista!

- A etto...¿D-Donde está esa...psicóloga que me iba a atender? -Preguntó el peliazul después de unos segundos de silencio, dejando el libro nuevamente sobre las manos de la chica.

- ¡Wow! Tu eres HoroHoro ¿No? -Preguntó alegremente, sonriéndole al chico que asentía nervioso. - Bueno ¡Yo soy tu psicóloga, Baka! -Le dijo confiadamente, empujándolo hasta el sofá rojo. - Siéntate - Le ordenó suavemente, el chico así lo hizo, recostándose sobre el cómodo sofá, mientras ella se sentó en el que estaba en frente. - ¡Me llamo Karen Tsukamoto! Dime...¿Cual es tu problema? O.o

El chico trago saliva, mirando al techo se imaginó la figura de una persona, se sonrojó de golpe al recordar el sueño que tubo anoche, sacudió su cabeza para hablarle a Tsukamoto. - Eh...yo...- Tenía que decirlo. - ¡Tengo problemas con mi identidad sexual! -Soltó completamente rojo, se tranquilizó y poso su mirada en Karen, quien lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¡¡KYA!! -Gritó extendiendo los brazos.- ¡SABIA QUE SER PSICÓLOGA TENDRÍA SUS RECOMPENSAS! - La chica hablaba mas consigo misma que con Horo, recobró su postura seria y miró al Ainu. - Bueno...¿Que te hace dudar? -Le pregunto sacando de quien sabe donde una grabadora, para no olvidar esta conversación. - "De seguro tiene sueños húmedos con algún chico xD...¡Mis amigas tienen que saberlo!"

El peliazul se tensó, respiró profundamente. - ¡Es que anoche soñé que besaba a mi amigo Ren! -Se imaginó nuevamente la figura del chino. - Es que es tan espacial, su piel es tan blanca...y debe ser tan suave, sus labios siempre ligeramente sonrosados, como si me llamaras para besarlos, esos ojos dorados, fríos, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando tantos sentimientos...-Y siguió hablando cursilerías por aquí y allá. Karen escuchaba atentamente lo que el shaman de hielo hablaba, la chica suspiró encantada y lo interrumpió.

- ¿Sabes exactamente el porque sueñas con él y todo eso? - Le preguntó de repente, haciendo callar al Ainu, quien puso una expresión confundida seguido por un sonrojo leve. La chica sonrió. - Acaso...-Su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada. - ¿Estas enamorado? - Preguntó pervertidamente.

¿Enamorado? El peliazul nunca pensó en esa posibilidad...por eso mismo vino a ver a Karen, quizá lo que sentía por el Tao además de deseo...era amor. - Eu...no lo sé -Dijo mirándola con sinceridad.

La chica gruñó levemente. - ¿Como no sabes si estas enamorado? o.o...raro...muy raro -Dijo rascándose la cabeza, en señal de "ESTOY PENSANDO" (xD). - Aver...¿Si el está con Yoh tu como reaccionas?

HoroHoro iba a responder cuando algo curioso llamó su atención. - ¿Como sabes que conozco a un Yoh? - Le preguntó alzando la voz, mirando acusadoramente a la chica, quien se puso nerviosa de golpe, tosió un poco sintiendo la confusa mirada de Horo sobre ella. - ¡Respóndeme Karen ¬¬!

- ¡Hey, Hey! - Tranquilizó a Horo con unos golpes suaves en su espalda. - Es que...e recibido visitas de algunos de tus amigos. - Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. - ¡Ne! algunos por diferentes razones, por ejemplo, que Anna quería cambiar su satánica actitud...- Calló rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de los problemas de los demás. - Argh...ese no es el tema xD...Tu solo olvida lo que te dije y respóndeme - Le dijo amenazándolo con la mirada. Horo olvido automáticamente para responder la pregunta.

- Cuando está con Yoh...siento ganas de descuartizar a ese idiota Asakura -Dijo llevándose unas manos a la cabeza, pataleando infantilmente. - ¡Ren no puede acercarse a nadieeeee! TT.TT -Comenzó a llorar a cascaditas.

- ¡Celos! - Gritó emocionada, levantándose del sofá, para volver a sentarse con un libro delgado en las manos. Abriéndolo en la primera página. - Aquí dice que los celos o.o...son producidos por la desconfianza, pero también es una clara muestra de que estás ENAMORADO de Ren n.n -Le dijo sonriendo, tirando el libro a quien sabe dónde.

- Si...- Dijo Horo levantándose. - ¡Quizá si estoy enamorado! - Comenzó a correr por toda la habitación, saltando y bailando. Karen miró su reloj. ¡9:39! El tiempo pasó volando hablando con el shaman, la chica recordó que tenía otro paciente, miró la perilla de la puerta y vio como esta se movía, alguien trataba de entrar, sonrió pervertidamente, al recordar quien sería su próximo paciente.

- ¡GOMEN! -Gritó tomando un libro mega grueso lanzándoselo en la cabeza a Horo, quien se desmayo. Karen tomó al chico y lo escondió tras su sofá, escribiéndole una nota para cuando despertara. - Jeje...¡Pasa!

La puerta finalmente se abrió dejando ver al chico de los sueños de Horo, Ren entro elegantemente cerrando la puerta de igual forma, se acercó al sofá rojo, recostándose confiadamente.

- Bien Ren, esta es tu 3era sesión...¡Y aun no quieres admitir que estas enamorado! ¬¬ - Gritó acusadora la castaña. Mientras esperaba a que el Tao se dignara a hablar.

- Es que no lo estoy, debe ser alguna maldición gitana o algo asi. - Dijo tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos, negando lo que verdaderamente sentía, pasaron unos 15 minutos discutiendo lo mismo que con HoroHoro. Este aun estaba escondido tras el sofá de Karen, comenzando a despertar. Al abrir completamente sus ojos, vio en el suelo una nota dirigida a él.

_"¡Haces algún ruido y juro que te mato!"_

Sudo frío, guardó silencio escuchando que alguien más estaba en la habitación, estremeciéndose al reconocer esa voz. "¡E-Es Ren!" Pudo distinguir por el tono de voz de ambos que estaban en una mega discusión.

- ¡ARGH ESTÁ BIEN NIÑA! -Gritó resignado el chino. - Amo a HoroHoro. -Dijo finalmente sonrojándose, mientras la chica gritaba su triunfo. El peliazul sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, tan solo para sentir su corazón latiendo desesperadamente, sus brazos comenzaros a temblar, al apoyarse en ellos para ver a Ren, se calló dejando escapar un chillido. Ren y Karen posaron su mirada en él al escuchar el chillido. Horo estaba sonrojado al máximo tratando de calmar los laditos de su corazón. Karen reía nerviosa, abrazando sus novelas Yaoi...y Ren...bueno el estaba sonrojado, pero mirando de una manera asesina a la castaña. - Tsukamoto...-Dijo asesinamente, sacando de la nada su cuchilla, amenazándola con ella. - ¡ENANA DEL DEMONIO ME TENDISTE UNA TRAMPA! -Gritó máximamente sonrojado, trató de atacarla, pero al igual que Horo, sus brazos temblaban ligeramente.

- ¡Gomen! -Gritó saltando del sofá a la salida. - Pero era lo mejor para los 2 - Les dirigió una sonrisa picara, para gritar. - **¡VIVA EL YAOI!** -Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a los shamanes solos.

Ambos se miraron, Horo se levantó del suelo mirando fijamente al Tao, se acercó, sentándose junto a él sobre el sofá rojo. - E-escuchaste...lo que dije - Dijo tímidamente el ojidorado, mirando al suelo, Horo se sentía de alguna forma rechazado al no poder ver al chico a los ojos. Se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que el chino sentía, creía que sería rechazado por el shaman de Hokkaido.

Horo se acercó más a Ren, apoyando su mano sobre la de él, acariciándola suavemente. - Ne¿Crees que te rechazaré? - Preguntó a la nada, Ren lo miró confundido. Iba a hablar, pero el peliazul no lo dejó, ya que lo beso suavemente, abrazándolo por la cintura, haciendo que el chino se recostara en el sofá y Horo sobre su cuerpo. Ren comenzó a responder el beso y el abrazo, acariciando la nuca del peliazul, haciéndole cosquillas.

- Te amo...- Susurró Horo al separar sus labios de los del chino, este sonrió tímidamente y le volvió a besar. Sintiendo las ansiosas manos del shaman de hielo colándose bajo su ropa para acariciar su torso haciéndolo gemir. Le sacó a Ren la ropa, dejando su pecho al descubierto para el emocionado Horo...

•·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•

Al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando por unos mega parlantes, mirando una mega moderna pantalla de plasma estaban un grupo de chicas Yaoistas, observando entretenidas la escena que estaba pasando en la habitación.

Asi es, la grabadora de Karen, también era una cámara indiscreta.

- ¡¡Ah!! -Se escuchó gemir.- ¡¡H-Horo!!

Las yaoistas al ver la imagen en la mega pantalla de plasma, se desmayaron con un hilillo de sangre escapandose de su nariz.

**Fin**

* * *

El final fue muy xD... "QUIERO LEMON!" o no? o.o bueno aqui sta mi One-shot xD 

el sueño de cualquier chica...o.o bien n¬n voy a estudiar psicologia XDDD

dejen Reviews!! n.n que esten bien xD!! ahora me ocupare de "De un golpe" o.o xD!


End file.
